Love me like you do
by Rena82
Summary: Four just recently moved to New York to live. While exploring the new town, he keeps running into a girl that is not like any girl he have ever met. The adventures they will conquer to be able to make their story a happily ever after.
1. Introduction

**_There are too many divergent stories out there that have to do with Tris and Four relationship. And even though I love a majority of them, I felt that I wanted to write something that is a little different. But also shows what it is to be in a real relationship from the beginning to the end. To find that one person that loves you unconditional and regardless of what the obstacles are, they will continue to love you until the end. We all want a love that will take over your universal and have you living on cloud nine. So with that, this is a Tris/Four story. Yes there will be drama, because what relationship is truly perfect, but they are soulmates, which nobody and nothing can get in the way. I love Four and want it to be primarily through his eyes. Hopefully you enjoy._**


	2. The arrival

**I do not own Divergent.**

 **Four POV:**

'I am finally here' I thought to myself as I walk out of the terminal at JFK. I hate planes, it is one of my few fears I have compare to confined spaces, hurting a person for no reason and the worst fear of all my father.

But as I walk through the airport, I have a strong desire to exhale, for I am finally free from a life of misery. My father always had a strong control over me. It started after my mother supposedly died. He became abuses to me due to her absence. As a child I did not understand, even as an adult I still do not understand. How can a person that was supposed to protect you hurt you to the point of not wanting to be loved by anybody for fear of hurting them as well?

I don't solely blame my father, I blame my mother as well. She knew what kind of man my father was and instead of running away with both of us. She chose to leave me with him to be a subject of the same abuse he endure on her. At the age of 7 I thought my mother died in a terrible accident, it wasn't until I graduated at the age of 18 that I learn she faked her death to get away from the abuse. I guess she wanted to be honor the mother of the year award when she showed up at my graduation saying she was 'proud of the man I turn out to be'. What the hell, you have been dead for 11 years, why show up to tell me 'hey, I'm still alive and you had to suffer the pain I suffer, but hey let's go get dinner'. I swear if I don't see my mother and/or my father again, there will be no tear shed.

My childhood wasn't so bad for I had only a couple of friends, actually on two friends, they are Uriah and Zeke Pedrad. They was my rocks through my abuse. When my father came home and started to abuse me for whatever reason he could think of, I would runaway to their house for safety and shelter. They along with their mother Hana knew what was going on, they asked me multiple times if I would like to move in with them. But I knew if I did, that it would bring trouble onto their family, with my father being high in government. So I suffer until Uriah called me and asked me how I was doing. When I was unable to talk due to my ribs being bruised. He begged me, better yet forced me to come to New York to live to be freed from my father. At that point, I had enough of the pain and wanted to live a stress-free life. So here I am in New York City, the city of dream.

I jump into a taxi and give the driver the address to Uriah and Zeke apartment. The driver does not ask any question, he just start driving. I am happy about that, for I am not a talker myself. As I sit in the back of the cab, I cannot help but to think what is this move going to do for me. I know that Uriah and Zeke will allow me to stay with them until I am able to find an apartment of my own. But I do not know what I should do with my life to get me to that point. After I graduate from high school, I was working for a computer company as a technology specialist. Fixing and working on computers have always been an interest of mine. So it was a no brainer for me to find a job working with them all the time. Since I am in New York, I know that there is plenty of jobs around where I can work with computers. Maybe I will decided to go back to college. I have too many opportunities why not bite the big apple.

The taxi comes to a stop and before I can realize where we are, the driver says "$12.64" I give him $15.00 and say "Thank you" I jump out with my suitcase and look around the neighborhood before I walk into the building. Manhattan is a nice city, there is high building and people walking everywhere. I know just by looking around, I am going to get lost a couple of times. As I am heading into the building I see a group of girls walking out and I accidently bump into one of them.

"I am so sorry, I should have been more careful" I said as I try to gain my balance.

"No worries, we are not in New York if we don't get bumped into daily" say a girl that has the most beautiful features I ever seen. She is about 5'4 with little makeup on, but you can still see the natural beauty all over her face.

We are standing there just looking at each other, when her friends break us from glaring at each other with a cough and a gesture to lets go.

She did not say anything else, but gives me a small smile and continue to follow her friends.

I stand there for a second trying to gather my thoughts to move as I watch her walk away in distance.

'I am going to love this place after all', I thought to myself as I grab my bag and head into the apartment building.


	3. Wishful thinking

Tris POV:

"Where are we going?" I asked Christina as she is going through my closet.

"Don't worry about it, just be happy with hanging out with your friends", she says as she is tossing clothes around.

"You are not my friend, you won't even tell me where we are going, what kind of friend does that" I say as I flop on my bed in a towel.

"Haha, I am your friend, I want you to have a good time out, since you finally dump that psycho of an ex….what is his name again…it does not matter because he is your ex" She said as she comes out of the closet with a maroon dress that stops below my knees.

"I don't even know who you are talking about" I say as I take the dress from her.

"That's my girl" She said picking up boots to match the dress and then going over to pick out some accessories.

"So by the judge of this dress, I can see that we are going to a bar or something" I say as I finally put the dress on.

"Yes, you, me and the girls are going to Scott's for drinks, Uriah, Will and Zeke is going to meet us there. Uriah and Zeke friend from Chicago is going to be with them also." She express as she hands me my shoes and jewelry.

"That's right, their new roommate" I finish getting dress as she goes into her room to finish getting herself ready.

I don't like to go out, but I do need to have a night out of town after my recent break up with 'what's his name', I am going to be single for a while, for New York men are all the same. Crazy.

First it was Eric, then it was Al and finally it was Peter, each one got more psychotic after another. At one point I thought 'is it me' or 'just the men I chose'. Either way, I am done with the whole dating scene. I need to focus on myself and myself only.

"Are you guys ready" yells Marlene from the living room.

"Not yet, I still have to do Tris makeup" Christina yells from her bedroom.

"No she doesn't, I am ready" I yell back with a laugh.

"Over my dead body" Christina says as she walks into my bedroom.

"Chris, I was thinking, you know my past relationships have all ended badly. With each guy either becoming an abuser, a stalker, and or psychotic. I am thinking maybe I should be single for a while to you know get my head straight." I say as she starts applying makeup.

"Tris, I love you and I only want the best for you. If you feel you need a break then go ahead and have the break you need. But if a guy comes to you and he is the total opposite of what you ever had, by all means get to know him before you completely shut him down." She express looking me in my eyes.

"Okay" I say looking into the mirror to admire her artwork on my face. "Thank you"

"No problem" she says as she walks toward my door, "you ready"

"As ready as I am ever going to be" I say giving myself a final exam, thank god she only put a little makeup on me. I am not one to look like a clown.

We walk out of the apartment building and I instantly bump into a strong mass.

"I am so sorry, I should have been more careful" the mass said as I connect my eyes with his. "No worries, we are not in New York if we don't get bump into daily" I say as I look deep into his eyes. He has sexy written all over them. I just told Christina I am going to take it slowly and here I am looking at this man in 'Aww'. As I try to look away, there is a hold I cannot explain. Thank you to my friends who are faking a cough and waving at me to come on. I give him a soft smile and continue to follow my friends to Scott's.

"Let's get this night started" Christina yells.

"Let's get this night over" I yell back, Christina rolled her eyes and the other girls laugh.

I hope everything goes smoothly tonight for I have not been able to enjoy myself for a while.


	4. Welcome

Four POV:

I knock on the door to Uriah and Zeke apartment and quietly wait for one of them to answer.

"Yo, you're finally here" yells Zeke as he answer the door.

"Yea man, it is good to see you, how has it been going?" I say giving him a strong bear hug.

He is holding on tight as he say "it been great, but it is going to get even better now that you are here."

Uriah comes out in his boxers and starts to run to me with excitement, "Four, my bro, you're here."

"Yup, ready to live life as a New Yorker like you and Zeke" I say giving him a hug.

"Well you came at the perfect time, because we are going out." He says as he heads to his bedroom.

"Nah, I'm not ready to go out, I just got here. How about you guys go out and I get settle in." I say lifting my bag.

"Don't worry about that man, you have plenty of time to get settle, we already arrange your bedroom and got all of your clothes you sent last week. So the items you have are just the left overs. So go take a shower, get the Chicago smell off of you and get ready to have some drinks with your boys." Zeke says as he push me to my new bedroom.

"Do I have an option in this matter" I say looking around my new room. These boys are too much. I have a bed, dresser and all of my clothes are placed in the closet. I feel at home even though I only been here for 5 minutes.

"No, you don't, so get ready," Zeke said about to head to his room "And Four, we are glad you are here."

"I am too", I said as I sit on my new bed.

I never felt at home unless I was with the Pedras, they seem to always found a way to make me feel wanted. As I look at my new room I have a sense of feeling this is where I am meant to be. Along with friends whom treated me more like family than my actual family. I gather my things and go to the bathroom to get dress. There is no need to argue with Uriah and Zeke about staying in for the night, I know this is a battle I am unable to win. As I finish getting dress, I hear a heard knock at the door. Uriah answers the door yelling "Will is here" followed by Zeke saying "Alright, Four are you ready?"

'As ready as I want to be' I say quietly. "Yeah I'm ready" I say coming out of my bedroom.

"Good, Will this is our best bud Four from Chicago, he just moved to New York." Zeke said as I approach the front room.

"Yea, Uriah told me all about you, it's nice to meet you. Finally, I can have another person to hang out with other than the Pedras boys." Will says as he slaps Uriah on the back.

"Screw you Will, we are the best group of guys you will ever meet." Uriah says as he punches Will in the arm.

"Are we going or are we going to be cat fighting all night long, I ready to see my girl" Zeke states as he grab his keys.

"Yeah let's go, I want to see Christina" Will express as he walks towards the door.

"Haha, Christina is not looking at you, so you might as well stop trying to hook up with her." Uriah laughs as he run pass Will out the door towards the elevator.

"Fuck you Uriah, I'll get her before you get ahold of Marlene." Will yells as he run after him.

"Are they always like that" I say to Zeke as he lock the door.

"Yeah, that what happens when you been single for a year, just wait until we are around girls and they have been drinking," he says as we walk to where Uriah and Will are waiting for the elevator, "Welcome to my life in New York."


	5. Meet and Greet

Four POV:

We arrive at a bar called 'Scott's' which is located about two blocks from the apartment. We decided to walk because it is a nice breezy night in the middle of spring.

"Four I don't know if I mention but I want to introduce you to my girlfriend Shauna and her friends" Zeke says as we walk into the bar.

"That's alright, I am going to have to meet her soon or later right", I say while looking around, "hey I'm going to head to the bathroom, can you get me a beer at the bar."

"Sure man, meet us there when you are done" Zeke says as he looks toward a group of girls laughing and smiling. I assumed one of the girls is Shauna.

I walk towards the hallway that leads me to the bathroom. As I am making my way through the crowd, I see the girl I bump into earlier. She seem to be having a heated conversation with a small built guy with dark brown hair. She looks at me and gives me the same smile she gave me when she left me on the step. As I am looking at her, her smile disappear when the guy in front of her puts his hands on her shoulders to get her attention.

"Don't fucking touch me Peter" she yells and steps back. I can tell by her quick response she is uncomfortable being around him.

She tries to move around him, but he blocks her and say "Babe, why are you acting this way. I miss you, I miss us. Try to give me a second chance." As he steps towards her.

I should continue to the bathroom and return to my friends, but there is a pull that is making me wait until I know she is safe.

"A second chance, you must be more fucked up than I thought. You have a restrain order against your ass. As a matter of fact, you're supposed to be 100 feet away from me, not 1 feet away." She is yelling for everybody in the hallway waiting to use the bathroom to hear.

She moves to walk away again, but he quickly grab her arm to make her stay.

I don't know why, but I have to intervene in this situation for this girl. For she do not want this guy around her and he is not willing to let her go.

"I don't want to interrupt, but this lady does not want to be bother" I say walking up to them.

I do not know why I am talking, but something is making me talk to help her.

"If you don't want to interrupt, why the fuck are you talking and better yet, who the fuck are you?' the guy peter says gripping the girl arm harder.

"I am somebody who does not like a man to hurt a woman, which you are doing at this moment" I say as I grab his hand to release the woman who looks shocked and scared.

She quickly says "Thank you" and use the opportunity to run while the guy Peter is distracted.

I quickly turn my attention on Peter, "The next time a woman tells you to leave them the fuck alone, I suggest you take the advice." I say as I push him hard against the wall.

He does not move or say anything, he just looks at me with extreme hate in his eyes. I have seen that look before so his look does not phase me. It's the one look which is identical to the one I have seen for the past 23 years.

I turn to walk away and see a couple of eyes on me from girls with a look of lust. The looks are pointless, I have seen them before and it is an unwilling desire. I have had my share of one night stands of women. As I don't see myself in a long term relationship, I am also done with the meeting a woman in the club and hooking up with them.

As I make my way to the bar, forgetting I had to use the bathroom. At this point I do not care for I need a drink of something strong. I maneuver around people dancing, when I see the girl I rescue running toward the entrance of the bar. I guess she have her fill of excitement for the night and want to leave before anything else happens. I don't blame her.

I make my way to Uriah, Will and Zeke and a handful of girls.

"Four, let me introduce you to Shauna my girl and her friends Christina and Marlene." He says as he hands me my beer.

"It is nice to meet you all" I say and take a drink of my beer. "I need something stronger to calm my nerves." I say waving at the bartender.

"What happen, are you okay" Uriah asked as push his drink in my hands.

"Yeah, I just had to help out a person in an uncomfortable situation. I'm okay and so are they, so let's drop it" I say taking a drink of Uriah rum and coke.

The bartender comes over and ask what I want, "I want a rum and coke and another beer" I say showing him what I am drinking. I then finish my beer in one session.

"Your friend loves to drink" Christina says to Zeke.

"No he is not a drinker, he is just dealing with something. Let him relax for the night and enjoy this moment." Zeke says and pats me on the back.

He is right, I am not a drinker and I am dealing with something. So I am going to relax and enjoy my new fond freedom and forget about everything that has ever held me back from enjoying life.


End file.
